Mobile communication systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. Various mobile devices now incorporate Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) features such as calendars, address books, task lists, calculators, memo and writing programs, media players, games, etc. These multi-function devices also allow users to send and receive electronic mail (email) messages wirelessly and access the Internet via a cellular network and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN), for example. In addition, these devices may allow users to send Short Messaging Service (SMS) messages, Personal Identification Number (PIN) messages, and instant messages. Furthermore, these devices may allow the storage of data of all types.
Given the amount of information now stored on a mobile device itself, and the prevalence of mobile devices, it may be desirable to wirelessly transfer an item of data from one mobile device to another mobile device. Such a transfer may be performed over a wide area network that both mobile devices are connected to, such as the Internet.
Consequently, the development of new secure methods of wirelessly transmitting data is desirable.